Enamorada de su hermano
by bearbelly662
Summary: Bella se enamora del Emmett Cullen, pero resulta que esté ya tiene novia, así que su amor es imposible, pero Edward Cullen la trata de conquistar, sin saber que ella está enamorada perdidamente de su hermano ¿qué pasará?
1. ¿Quién soy?

**Bueno, chicos no puede evitar hacer está historia es una excdelente idea, además de que ya la había publicado en otra página fanfiction, pero no tuve muchos seguidores y me ague un poco con el entusiasmos de escribir, pero hoy les traigo está historia que para mía ha sido una gran idea y un honor que la leyera y que tuviera muchos reviews cuando no lo tuvo en la otra página. Ah y también le hice unos cuantos cambios a la historia**

 **Espero que la suerte me acompañé. Bueno, aviso que los personajes no son míos, aunque quisiera serlo, ustedes saben que son de nuestra querida Meyer, pero lo demás es mío. Espero que está historia le gusto a los venezolanos. Ya verán porque y a los que no son venezolanos pues no importa disfruten también**

 *****Dejen sus saludos y reviews por favor *****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Cap 1***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bella Pov**

Hola, soy Isabella Marie Swan chica de 17 años que ama la lectura y algunas cosas más. Soy alta, tengo el cabello de color caoba y a la luz del sol se ve como se un poco rojizo, hija de la dulce Renee y Charlie Swan. Sip, soy una Swan y para lo que sabe lo que ese apellido se los explicaré. Charlie Swan es el jefe de varias empresas electrónicas y algunas tiendas de que hay aquí, en Venezuela. Ah, y mi madre es una gran persona reconocida por sus líneas de ropas, pero todo lo manejaba desde el hogar

Bueno, tengo dos hermanos muy mosos y muy importantes para mi, que son el dulce Seth y Jacob. Seth tiene 15 años y Jake tiene 16. Sip, yo soy la mayor y ellos son más grande que yo con sus músculos superdesarrollados que ni yo sé como los tuvieron y esos que ellos no tomas testosterona, que yo sepa.

Seth es un chico dulce increíble, amable y amante de la arquitectura y le encanta hacer muchas cosas más, entre eso jugar futbol, videojuegos, correr, hacer pesas y muchas cosas más. En cambio mi hermanito jacob,o jake como me gusta llamarlo, pues es un tipo bromista y siempre me fastidia, aunque siempre dice que me quiere y que soy una chica muy gruñona, pero sé que eso lo dice en bromo porque yo nunca soy una gruñona, también a él le encanta la mecanica, reparar coches, motos, todo lo que tenga motor

Hoy nos íbamos a mudar a la california que queda en el estado de Miranda, ya que la empresa de mi papi se trasladaba en ese lugar. Papá nos había dicho que tendríamos una casa muy grande y que estaríamos en un colegio de una buena reputación, pero no habría sifrinos, como Seth, jake y yo, era más como un colegio público donde asistía chicos de clase media y baja

Podríamos tener todo el poder que queramos, pero eso no podía cambiarnos a hacer una gente amable a una gente de doble caro o mala . Eso no

Mis hermanitos estaban muy emocionados.

Bueno, como había dicho me encanta hacer muchas cosas. Me gusta leer, dibujar, cocinar, tejer, coser, hacer vestidos, humm.., nadar, escalar y hacer campamentos o y fogatas, escribir novelas, poemas, ah y me gusta hacer cosas manualidades, tocar, cantar también me gusta pasear, resumiendo todo me gusta hacer de todo. Y todo ésto se debe a que mi madre siempre estuvo en muchos curso y yo iba con ella llevándome todo ese conocimiento y amandolo por completo.

Mi vida amorosa pues...eso esta pa el piso. nohe tenido nigun novio o alguien que me gustara, aunque en mi anteror instituto todos quería ser mi novio, pero yo los rechazaba. Uno porque ni uno me gustab y dos pues todo era mujeriegos.

En la amistad pues no tengo muchas amigas, ya que casi todas en este pais son:pelionas,celosas,groseras y doble cara, bueno, a las chicas que he conocido han sid así. Kary y Yuly son mis meores amigas en estos momentos, aunque también tengo a Marc y Tony que también son mis amigos.

En mi sueños o metas que quisiera ser pues... me gustaría ser muchas cosas, logras demasiadas metas-, quisiera ser cantante, escribir novelas, ser una gran dibujista, ser una chef, aunque también me gustaría ser una gran nadadora, ser una gran guitarrista o viajar por el mundo como toda una chica rebelde.

Qusiera ser reconocida

Como dice mi papi:

 _ **Las personas no son reconocidas por sus sueños o porque son buenos en eso. Sino que tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas, feas o malas, pero siguieron adelante sin dejar que nadie o algo los detuviera porque ellos son apasionas por lo que hacen y ellos nunca se rindieron. Lo hicieron con esfuerzo, pasión y con todos sus fuerza que tuvieron para lograrlos y sé que tu también será reconocida. ¿Sabes porque? Bueno, no pasaras por cosas malos, eso yo lo´se, pero lo que harás lo será en grande, lo harás con pasión porque eso es lo que te gusta y dejaras grandes mensajes al mundo.**_

 _ **Dejando una huella que nadie podrá borrar...**_

Ese discurso que me dijo mi padre me motivo mucho hasta me hizo soltar unas lagrimitas que pronto mis padre limpio y bueno,me inspiró a seguir mis sueños y haría eso que me decía seguiría sin que ninguna duda me dejara vencer.

Mi padre era una persona que admiraba, era cariñosa, amable y para él siempre seré su princesa, aunque sea mayor, pero a él eso no le importa y para mí él era caballero que me cuidaba de todo mal que se me acercaba. Mi padre era muy protector conmigo, siempre me apoya en todo y siempre confía en mí.

Mi madre es también amable, cariñosa y muy respetuoso, aunque a veces tenía un filtro verbal que no paraba y no tenía vergüenza, o eso era lo que y imepre pensaba de ella, pero no puedo hablar mucho porque yo soy un poco igual que ella, no tengo vergüenza en nada.

Bueno, en mi personalidad pues voy aclararle unas cuantas cosas, yo soy un poco dura, pero soy una chica muy dulce amable, cariñosa y muy sociable, a veces me vuelvo un poco gruño y yo siempre digo las cosas en la cara, no tolera ser una chica doble cara, soy una chica extrovertida, divertida y muy bromista cuando quiero.

Siempre he sabido que mi familia es la mejor que puedo tener, aunque no le crea. Somos un poco loco, no somos perfectos, porque a veces pelamos y discutimos, pero después nos perdonamos y listo, pero ¿qué familia es perfecta?. Ninguna

Todas tiene un defecto por más pequeño que sea tiene una o más.

Bueno, espero contarles todo de mí y de todo lo que pasa. Ya me conocen pero solo algunas cosas , ¿quieren saber más de mí?

Pues ya lo veremos

.

.

.

 **Bueno espero que le haya gustado**

 *****Dejen reviews y comente como estuvo todo*****


	2. Nueva en el instituto

**Bueno, espero que le guste este cap**

 **Porfisss dejen opiniones.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** Cap 2 ***

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Bella Pov

Ya estoy en la nueva casa y era hermosa y muy grande.

-Wooo! -susurré impresionada

Mi padre sonrió

-Entren, ya verán el interior, es maravilloso -nos aseguró y mi madre asintió muy conforme con el

Mis hermanos y yo emocionados entramos a nuestra nueva casa y nos quedamos en shock. Era inmensamente hermosa y elegente, pero a la vez modernas. Recorrimos toda la casa, teníamos una cocina del sueño, una sala grande con una pantalla de pantalla grande con muchos sofás para sentarse, también teníamos una piscina y arriba se encontraban los cuartos, pero eran muchos como para cinco personas.

-Papi, ¿porqué hay tres habitaciones de más? -le pregunté

-¿Alguién vendrá a visitarnos? -preguntó Jake

Él negó

-No, son sus estudios chicos -nos explicados

Pelamos los ojos

-¡¿Qué?! -gritamos mis hermanos y yo al mismo tiempo emocionados, o más bien sorprendidos

Mi madre asintió

-Sip, un estudio para cada uno -no dijo ella-. Vayan a verlos, y si no les gusta pues puedes cambiarlo, lo saben

Asentimos y mi padre nos mostró a cada uno donde quedaba la casa

Entré en mi nuevo estudio

Respiró hondo y encendí la luz.

Jadeé. ¡Era hermoso! Era enorme, parecía del tamaño de la sala, y esa sala era bien grande. Había una gran cantidad de libros y otras cosas para pintar, cosas de manualidades, tenía una computadora con una computadora y al lado tenía una impresora, también tenía algunos puffs de colores rosados. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rosado y blanco, un color muy femenino. Para mí era muy hermoso, también había un piano en una de las esquinas de mi cuarto junto con mi guitarra

Suspiré y me acerqué al piano tocandolo las teclas un poco ...

Me Gustaba Todo.

.

.

.

Emmett Pov

Hola soy emmett, soy un chico de 18 años que ama los deportes y un chico muy bromista que ama la música regueton, electro y fanático de muchos deportes como el fútbol y el béisbol, soy un chico alegre y honesto.

Soy hijo de Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen y hermano mayor de Alice y hermano mellizo de Edward, aunque no somos iguales. Carlisle Cullen es un doctor de los hospitales de Chacao y mi madre una mujer que trabaja en la gran tienda acomodadora de interiores

Mi hermana Alice era una chica hiperactiva y amante obsesionada con las compras que está de novio con unos amigos míos, Jasper. Alice es una chica muy manipuladora cuando quiere ella tiene 16 años y una chica loca a veces. Ella es dulce, amable, loca y poco rara

Mi hermano Edward, o eddie como yo prefiero, es un chico tranquilo, pero no es un ángel, porque se ha cogido a casi con toda la población de mujeres que conoce. El toca el piano, es muy bueno en eso, ama leer, escucha música muy aburrida y es un gruñón a veces

Ah, mi madre Esme pues es una mujer muy dulce, comprensiva, amante de las flores, cariñosa, una buena cocinera y una extremadamente genial madre. Mi padre Carlisle pues es un hombre muy, pero muy comprensivo y muy amable también, es un padre excelente, y tiene sus bromas de vez en cuando, es un hombre alegre y que ayuda a muchas personas.

Yo tengo una novia llamada Rosalie Halen, que por casualidad, es hermana de mi amigo Jasper. Ella es extremadamente hermosa, sexi, es una engreída a veces, un poco celosa, creída a la vez, pero no le paro porque bueno, yo la amo y no me puedo enamorar de otra chica que no sea Rose, no me veo en ese sentido.

Estudio en el colegio Estudiante estrella que queda en la California junto con mi novia, mis hermanos y jasper. Esa escuela era la mejor, bueno, para mí, había estudiantes cheveres, amables, aunque debo decir que tenía el grupo de chicas puta, los chicos nerd y nosotros, Los Cullen y los Halen, somos como los populares, ya que mi hermano Eddie y mi amigo Jasper y yo estamos en el equipo de basquetbol del colegio y somos los más sexis y guapos de ese colegio

-Ya acabo el fin de semana -me queje-. Mañana me toca pararme temprano

Mi mamá se rió un poco

-Pero es tu deber estudiar, cariño -me dijo mientras me daba un besito en el cachete-. Debería dormir, son las once de la noche

Hice una mueca

-No tengo sueño -admití-. Trataré de dormir -suspiré y me levante el sofá apagando la televisión

Le di un besito y la frente a mi madre y ella sonrió

-Buenas noches, mamá -le dije y subí a mi cuarto

Me di una ducha, me vestí y me lave los dientes

Me acomodé en mi cama y cerré los ojos, para luego quedarme dormido en un dos por tres

.

.

.

Bella Pov

Todos los estados felices con nuestra nueva casa y con nuestros nuevos coches. Jacob estaba que se moría cuando vio su coche nuevo al igual que Seth y yo no me quedo atrás. Mi ferrari era espectacular, de un color negro, me sentía toda una corredora de autos cuando me metia en ese coche

Mi madre también estaba encantada con la casa, y ahora está perdidamente enamorada de su nueva cocina al igual que yo

Mi padre nos dijo que mañana vamos a estudiar en la nueva escuela que quedaba cerca de aquí. También nos había dicho que teníamos cursos para cocinar, nadar, equipos deportivos y equipos de orquestas. También nos dijo que los profesores eran tan buenos como los estudiantes.

Mis hermanos y yo estamos emocionados con esta nueva escuela y no era de poco emocionante.

Baje al comedor y me encontré a mis hermanos ordenando la mesa

-Isa, ayudanos -me dijo mi hermano Seth

Asentí y los empecé a ayudar

Cuando terminamos de acomadar la mesa y mi madre se puso a servir la comida todos nos sentamos en la mesa para prepararnos para comer la dulce cena que nos había preparado nuestra dulce mamita

-Bueno, chicos a comer -nos dijo papá y todos comenzamos a devorar la comida sobre todo mis hermanos y mi papi

La cena estaba excelente

-Chicos, ¿qué tal les parece la nueva casa? -nos comenzó a pregunta mamá

Seth respondió

-Excelente y maravillosa -aseguró

Y yo asentí concorde con él

-Y a mí también me gusta y sobre todo un Jake, pero creo que adora más su coche que la nueva casa -reí un poco

Jake negó

-No, me encanta mucho la casa ... pero aun así adoro mi coche nuevo -admitió y todos nos reímos

Seguimos comiendo traquilo hsa que papá saco el tema del colegio

-Muy emocionados por el cole, ¿cierto? -preguntó y todos los asentimos

-Estamos muy emocionados -dije -. ¿Ciertos muchahos?

Ellos asintieron

-Pero debo admitir que no me gusta ser el centro de atención -admití

Papá asintió

-Lo sé, pero es sera por unos cuantos días. Además. casi nadie de ese tipo me conoce, pero creo que a tu madre sí, aunque no sospecharan de nosotros, ya que no es como Isabella Swan hija de René y Charlie estudia en una escuela pública -dijo con un tono burlo un poco y todos nos reímos

Asentí un poco calmada, era bueno saber que nadie sería mi amigo por ser hija de Renné y Charlie Swan

Terminamos de comer en silencio y yo recogí los platos para ayudar a mi madre a fregar los platos y ordenar la mesa. Era entretenido para las tareas de la casa, aunque siempre tenía empleados contrataba, pero ella siempre hacia las comidas.

-Entonces, mi minina ... -empezó hablar mientras que pasaba los platos que lavaba y ella secaba-. ¿Te enamoraras de un chico de esa escuela?

Suspirar

-No lo creo -le dije mientras le pasaba el plato que ya había lavado-. Además ni siquiera sé como son eso chicos de esa nueva escuela mamá

Ella sonrió y seco el plato

-Hum ... porque tengo el presentimeinto que si habrá un chico que te gustara ... -admitió-. ¿Y si eso pasa me dirás, verdad?

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero asenti igual

-Sip, te diré, pero no te quedaras esperando por mucho tiempo

Ella asintió y seguimos lavando los platos

-Linda, se que es tarde para hablar de chicos en este momento, pero ¿cual es tu tipo de chico? -me preguntó

Mi madre y yo nunca tuvimos esa clase de charla, no aún. Una charla de chicos no era la suyo.

Me encogí de hombros

-Pues en realidad no sé -admití-. Me gustaría un chico amable, que me haga reir, sea romantico, tierno, detallista, pero que no gaste dinero en mi dinero y que me quiera como soy ...

Sonrió

-Me parece bien

Terminamos con los platos y me fui a mi cuarto para darme un baño para luego irme a dormir, por que mañana tenía que levantarme temprano y yo odio pararme temprano, no era muy madrugadora que digamos

Entré en mi baño y me empecé a bañar

Estaba muy nerviosa por conocer a mi nueva escuela. Nadie me conocía y eso era otra, las personas que sabían quién era mi padre me trataba como la reina y yo sabía que era era por puro interes, pero esto era distinto, era una chica normal donde mis padres no estaban en el tema y eso yo aterraba un poco, aunque también me aliviaba.

Me lavé mi cabellos y salí del baño después de unos minutos.

Busqué algo así como ropa para dormir y me agarré un libro que tenía por allí con poemas, agarré el cepillo de peinarme el cabello y me dirigí a la cama. Me acomodé en mi cama y abrí el libro de poemas para leer mientras me pasaba el cepillo de peinar por mi cabello. Cuando no pudo dormir, me cepillaba el pelo mientras leía y esa costumbre fue por mi madre. Era una pequeña muy traviesa que nunca le gustó dormir de noche y fue así como el método de mi madre para dormir era darme un libro para que leyera mientras ella me peinaba. Entonces, desde allí tengo esa costumbre.

Empecé a leer:

 _Es la mañana llena de tempestad en el corazón del verano._

 _Como pañuelos blancos de adiós viajan las nubes, el viento las sacude con sus manos de viaje._

 _Innumerable corazón del viento latiendo sobre nuestro silencio enamorado. Zumbando entre los árboles, orquestal y divino, como una lengua llena de guerras y de cantos._

 _Viento que lleva en rápido robo la hojarasca y desvía las flechas latientes de los pájaros._

 _Viento que la derriba en ola sin espuma y sustancia sin peso, y fuegos inclinados._

 _Se rompe y se sube el volumen de besos combatido en la puerta del viento del verano ..._

Tocar la puerta y dejó leer y cepillarme el cabello

-Pase -dije

Entro mi papi con una sonrisa

-No puedes dormir mi pequeña? -preguntó

Negué

-No tengo sueño, no hay nada -admití

Él se acercó a mí y se sentó al lado mío y agarro mi cepillo para empezar a cepillarme mi cabello

-Papi, eso lo puedo hacer yo sola -le dije

Él negó

-Prefiero hacerlo yo, léeme en voz alta mi princesa -me dijo

Empecé a leer en voz alta

 _Para que tú me oigas mis palabras se adelgazan a veces como las huellas de las gaviotas en las playas._

 _Collar, cascabel ebrio para tus manos suaves como las uvas. Y las miro lejanas mis palabras._

 _Más que mías son tuyas. Van trepando en mi viejo dolor como las yedras._

 _Ellas trepan así por las paredes húmedas. Eres tú la culpable de este juego sangriento._

 _Ellas está huyendo de mi guarida oscura._

 _Todo lo llenas tú, todo lo llenas._

 _Antes que tú poblado la soledad que ocupas, y estás acostumbradas más que tú a tristeza._

 _Ahora quiero que digan lo que quiero decirte para que me hagas las cosas como quieras que me unas._

 _El viento de la angustia aún las típicas arrastrar._

 _Huracanes de sueños aún a veces las tumbas._

 _Escucha otras voces en mi voz dolorida._

 _Llanto de viejas bocas, sangre de viejas súplicas._

 _Amame, compañera._

 _No me abandones._

 _Sígueme._

 _Sígueme, compañera, en esa ola de angustia._

Él siguió cepillando el cabello hasta que por fin bostecé y me encontré abatida preparada para dormir

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir mi pequeña -susurró mi papi

Asentí y él agarró mi libro y mi cepillo mientras yo recosté para dormir

-Buenas noche, mi princesa -me susurró

-Buena noche papi -susurré antes de cerrar los ojos y caer rendida

.

.

.

.

Sonó la bendita alarma y gruñí. ¡Como odio pararme temprano!

Apague la alarma y decidí pararme. Hoy es el primer día de clase en mi nuevo instituto, estoy nerviosa, emocionada y muy asustada. Me paré de la cama, me bañe y me vestí para luego bajar las escaleras

Olí el olor a café recién echo ya panqueques. ¡Café!, Grité en mi mente y me acerqué rápidamente al comedor. Mis hermanos están comiendo y mientras que mi madre les sirven su jugo de naranja y le sirven panqueques con jarabe de arce.

Gemí.

-Buenos días, a todos ...- saludé a todo el mundo y enviaré un desayunar-. Mami, me puedes dar mi café? -le supliqué

Sip, era un amante del café y ademas me mejoraba el humor de las mañanas. Como dice mi lema "Si no te gusta el café no eres venezolano"

Ella sonrió y me sirvió una taza de café acompañadas de mis paquecas

-Como te adoro -le dije a mi madre y ella soltó una risita.

-Lo sé -admitió ella con una sonrisa divertida-. Tu padre me ha dicho lo mismo cuando le di su café y el periódico

-El café es mi cosa más preferida del mundo-admití

Negó con la cabeza de manera divertida y mis hermanos pusieron los ojos en blanco

-Tú y tu obseción al café -murmuró mi hermanito Jake

Me encogí de hombros y empecé a desayunar, al terminar busqué mi bolso para el instituto y me fui al gareja junto con mis hermanos para irnos al instituto

-¿Cuál manejaremos? -preguntó Seth y yo me encogí de hombros

Suspirar

-Todos llaman la atención -admití derrotada

Mi plan era pasar desapercibido, pero con estos autos del siglo era muy dificil pasar desapercibido sin que nadie nos viera.

-Lo sé, pero creo que el ferrari sería la mejor opción -me sugirió Jake y Seth coincidió con él

Asentí

-De acuerdo, al coche -dije y yo monte en el asiento de atras dejando que mi hermanito conduzca mi coche y que se separe en el asiento de lado

Miré por la ventana y Jake empezó a arrancar el motor

-Sabes que solo las manejaras de ida, ¿cierto? -le pregunté a Jake mientras manejaba

Él asintió

-Lo sé y te adoro por dejarme conducir tu nuevo ferrari-dijo emocionado

Asentí

-¿Y yo?¿podré manejarlo -preguntó Seth

Me encogí de hombros

-Tal vez, tal vez -dije

Él me miró

-Oye! ¿Porque tal vez? -me preguntó ofendido

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Bueno, a lo mejor porque la otra vez casi nos atropellamos? -pregunté

Él no dijo nada.

Era cierto, casi no había un tropellar por culpa de él por no ver la luz roja en el semáforo, tenía que pagar una multa, pero salimos ilesos

-De acuerdo tienes toda la razón -admitió y Jake soltó una carcajada

Negué con la cabeza y miré por la ventanilla.

Cuando por fin llegamos al instituto estacionamos y los chicos que se encontraban en el estacionamiento exparcidos empezaron hablar entre si y por lo visto hablaban de nosotros. Suspiré nerviosa y Jacob me miró con una sonrisa

-Bells, ¿porque los nervios? -me pregunta

Yo negio con la cabeza

-Por nada, no es por nada importante -le mentí

Puso los ojos en blanco

-Si trabajaras para mentir te moririas de hambre, Bells -dijo Jake

-Esta en toda su razón, Isa -coincidió Seth con él

Suspiré

-Dejenlo pasar si -le suplique y ellos asintieron-. Ahora vamos hacer el centro de atención y tenemos que hacer una salida al extremo como todos unas estrellas, ¿les parece? -les pregunté con una sonrisa

Los dos soltaron unas risitas y asintieron

-Claro, hermanita -aceptó Seth

Me puse los lentes de sol, aunque no los necesitara y agarré mi bolso

-¿Preparados? -pregunté con una sonrisa, estaba que me moría de risa por ver las caras de las personas al vernos salir

Ellos asintieron

Abrí las puertas de mi coche y salí yo primero y todo el mudo empezó a murmurar. Con una sonrisa me quite mis lentes de sol y los puse arriba de mi cabello, luego salieron mis hermanos con una sonrisa y se pusieron al lado mío al salir del auto. Los murmullos se hicieron cada vez más alto y resumiendo todo está escuela era de la clase de que los chisme volaba como pájaros al vuelo.

-Bueno, hermanos a irnos a la oficina a recoger los papeles -les dije y empezamos a caminar a la oficina

La gente nos miraba con ojos saltones y nos miraba de arriba a bajo causandonos un par de risas a nosotros, ya que cada vez que le pedíamos ayuda para llegar a la oficina se quedaban paralizados o tartamudeaban tanto que n le entendíamos nada hasta que una chica muy tímida nos hizo el favor de llevarnos a la oficina ella misma

-Gracias...-empecé a decir mientras caminábamos a la oficina

-Kaila, Kaila Miller -respondió enseguida-. Y de nada, son nuevos, ¿cierto? -preguntó

Asentimos

-Sip, soy Isabella Swan y ellos son mis hermanos menores, Seth y Jacob -señalé a mis hermanos

Ella frunció el ceño

-¿Swan? Tú eres... -empezó a decir

 _Ay no, me descubriran..._

-¿Tú eres que? -decidí hacerme la desentendida

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Nada, no es de importancia -dijo sin importancia

Suspiré de alivio

 _Casi_ , pensé. Sip, casi nos descubren, dijo mi razón.

Ah, se me olvido decirles que como soy una chica rara normalmente tengo dos voces que suena en mi cabeza que son mi amiga la razón y mi amiga la conciencia.

-Hum.., así que ¿que se siente mudarse? -preguntó Kaila-. Debe ser extraño mudarse de un lugar al que estás acostumbrado. Yo nunca me he mudado -nos explico

Asentí

-Es normal, aunque te entra un poco de nervios cuando es tu primer día en una escuela nueva y todo eso -admití.

Seguimos hablando y descubrí que Kayla y yo nos haríamos amigas enseguida. Ella era amable, comprensiva y bueno, era mi primer amigo aquí en este instituto. Cuando por fin llegamos a la oficina, Kaila se despidió de nosotros diciendo que tenía que ir a clase y nos dejo al frente de la puerta de la oficina

Entramos y nos acercamos a la señora que se encontraba allí sentada en el escritorío.

-Hola, Buenos días somos los Swan -dije con una sonrisa amable

La señora asintió

-Buenos días, soy la señorita Gretta los estábamos esperando -nos dijo y me dio nuestros horarios y una llave a cada uno para nuestro nuevos casilleros y me emocioné

Nunca había tenido un casillero en mis antiguos colegios y sólo los había visto por la televisión o por algunas pelis, esto iba hacer emocionante.

-Gracias, senorita Gretta -dijo Seth y nos fuimos de allí.

-De acuerdos muchachos, a sus clases, pero antes veamos que casillero les toco -dije miré el numero de mi llevé-. El numero 100

-101 -respondió Jake

-99-respondió Seth

Chille

-Nos encontramos juntos, ahora que clase les toca primero -les ordene

Pusieron los ojos en blanco

-Yo tengo ahora... Castellano -dijo Jake.

-Biología -respondió Seth

Miré mi horario y gruñi

-Cálculo -adivinaron mis hermanos

Asentí, esa era la única materia que odiaba en la vida. Yo era chica de puras divisiones y multiplicaciones, pero cuando entraba las ecuaciones y toda la verga pues se complicaba y me volvía loca hasta la muerte, pero por suerte tenía a mi hermanito Seth que era bastante bueno en calculo y era el mejor profesor del mundo, bueno, para mí y Jake también.

-¿Porqué? Y a la primer hora, que es lo más espantoso... -murmuré

Mis hermanos se rieron y me dieron un besito en el cahchete despidienoe para irse.

Suspiré y yo me dirigí a mi primer clase. Mientras caminaba al salón de clase y un chico se me acerco con una sonrisa amable

-Hola, Soy Ben Cheney -se presentó-. ¿A qué clase vas? -preguntó

 _Es un chico muy caballeroso...,_ pensé

-Cálculo, ah y soy Isabella Swan -me presenté con una sonrisa

Él asintió

-Un gusto Isabella, te puedo acompañar a esa clase, ya que yo también tengo esa clase en este preciso momento -dijo mirando su reloj

Asentí y me fui con él a la clase. Por suerte apenas los alumno se estaban acomodando y no había empezado la clase.

Me senté atrás y Ben se sentó al lado mío.

-Silencio en clase -dijo el profesor de Cálculo-. Me han dicho que hay una chica nueva por aquí, ¿se prodría parar?

Ya odio a ese profesor y ni siquiera lo conozco bien, pero me levanté de mi puesto igual.

-Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan bella, Isabella es demasiado informal -respondí

Él profesor asintió

-Yo soy Aldo Fragoza -se presentó el profesor-. Te puedes sentar otra vez, señorita bella.

Me senté en mi puesto y el profesor empezó la clase.

Cuando empezó hablar pues me sentí normal, pero a los minutos de repente me entro el sueño tan, pero tan agotador que podia hacer que me durmieran en clase.

Boztecé y traté prestar atención de a la clase.

-Ben -lo llamé y él me miró-. Este profesor es tan aburrido que me provoca sueño, ¿siempre es así?

Él soltó unas risita y asintió

-Normalmente uno o dos alunmo se quedan dormido en clase -admitió y yo me reí bajito

Suspiré y asentí. Traté de entretenerme para no quedarme dormida y cuando salí de clase junto con Ben me estrujé los ojs para quitarme el sueño.

Boztecé.

-Fue un reto no quedarme dormida en esa clase -murmuré y él se carcajeó

-Lo sé, pero te acostumbrará.

Asentí

Y así paso el día, conocí a varias personas en cada clase que iba y cada chico se ofrecía acompañarme a clase o cargar mis libros, pero yo me negaban. Tuve muchos amigos en todas las clases y eso me animó, al menos nadie me había rechazado o mirado mal, aunque hubo unas cuantas chicas que me mraba con celos y yo creo que era el club de las putos. Y lo digo porque llegaban una ropa muy reveladora...mi hermanos les tienen miedo.

Las chicas eran Lauren, Tayan, Jessica y otra chica que no me acuerdo su nombre.

-Hola pequeños -saludé a mis hermanos que también se dirigía a la cafetería-. ¿Como les fue en su primeras clase? -pregunté

Ellos se encongieron de hombros

-Bien, aunque debo decir que en clase de Cálculo la chica Jessica me dio miedo -se estremeció Seth-. Me estaba coqueteando -dijo con un horror

Me reí al igual que Jake

-No se reían lo digo en serio -nos regañó

Entramos a la cafetería y empezamos hacer fila para la comida.

-Bells, aquí no hay torta -se quejó Jake

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Tú siempre de dulcero, Jake -murmuré-. Compra otra cosa dulce -le dije

Este asintió y pido una barra de chocolate y una hamburguesa. Yo solo pedí un pedazo de pizza con una manzana y un juego de naranja.

-Busquemos una mesa -dijo Seth y elegimos una mesa grande que se encontraba vacía y nos sentamos

A los minutos vienieron unos cuantos chicos que conocieron Jake y Seth y luego vieneron algunos amigos que yo conocí.

-Bells, te presento a Paul, Quil y Jared -me presento a sus amigos-. Chicos ella es mi hermana mayor Bella

Ellos se impresionaron

-Sip, ellos son enorme y yo soy una chica pequeña como para ser su hermana mayor, pero...-me encongí de hombros y mordí mi manzana-. Hum..un gusto.

Ellos asintieron

-Y ellos son Ben, Mike, Angela, Kaila y Eric -les presente a mis hermanos a mis nuevos amigos-. Chicos, ellos son mis hermanos Seth y Jake.

Se saludaron entre si después de eso empezamos a comer.

-Mira haya están -susurró Kaila mirando hacia una mesa

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y fue cuando los vi...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Espero que le haya gustado**

 ****Deje reviews*****


	3. Los Cullen y los Halen

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el cap 3**

 ***** Deje opiniones *****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** Cap 3 ***

.

.

.

.

 **Bella Pov**

-¿Quienes son ellos? -peguntó Seth mientras señalaba a los cinco chicos con la cabeza

Paul respondió

-Son los Cullen y los Halen -nos explicó

-Son los más populares de aquí, -añadió Ben

Asentí

-Mira, la pequeña es Alice Cullen, ella es novia de Jasper Hale, el chico de rubio, que es uno de los chicos del equipo de basquetbol -dijo Kaila-. Luego, este Emmett Cullen, el grandulón, que también está en el equipo de basquetbol y que es novio de la famosa, Rosalie Hale, ella es la rubia, y el último se encuentra Edward Cullen, que también está en el equipo de basquetbol, él está solo -nos explicó

-¡Vaya! -murmuré y miré a la mesa de los Cullen y Halen

Todos eran hermosos y el que más me llamó la atención fue el grandulón que debía ser Emmett Cullen, era guapo y se veía muy musculoso. Sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda, tan hermoso como su cabello rubio y bueno, me deslumbró.Luego estaba Edward, era era divina, cabello color cobrizo y ojos también verde esmeraldo, era menos musculoso que Emmett, pero estaba divino.

Después estaba Alice, la pequeña con cabello corto de color negro y ojos azules como el cielo, era hermosa toda una modelo y su lado estaba, yo imagino, Jasper, su cabello rubio risados con ojos azules también, era un tipaso y de último Rosalie Hale que estaba al lado de Emmett, ella era todo una modelo, su rostro era ... woo ... hermoso y sus ojos era hermoso, su cabello rubio era espectacular y sus ojos azules era también hermoso.

-Son chicos deslumbrantes -admito

Y todos los de la mesa asiente concuerdo conmigo

-Sip, hijos de todos los modelos de revista -dice angela.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar a la mesa de los Cullen y Hale, mirándolos a uno solo mirando atrás y mirando a Emmett, al parecer siento mi mirada y volteo a verme y nuestros ojos se conectaron y tú me sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

 _Él fue atrapado ... pensé._ **Lo sé, pero no nos podemos culpar por tanto de ese cuerpo caliente ...,** dijo la razón. _**Tienes toda la razón,**_ dijo la conciencia.

-Porque está sonrojada, Bells? -preguntá mi hermanito Jake

Tomo un sorbo de mi jugo. Frunzo el ceño con cara de inocente

-Por nada -mentí y hice un gesto con la mano restandole importancia-. Cosas locas que tu mismo no entenderías - y en verdad estaban pensando cosas locas

Asintió tragandose mi mentira y mire por mi reoja a Emmett, esta estaba sonriendo y todo y también sonreí, hasta que Rosalie Halen lo besó.

Sentí que mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y no sabía por qué ...

 _ **Hasta yo me siento así de mal chica ...**_ , dijo mi conciencia.

Suspiro y negué con la cabeza y termine con mi comida.

Miré a Seth y a kayla y le susrré al oido a Jake que se encontraba al lado mí

-Mira esos dos -le dije a Jake señalado disimuladamente-. Un enamorado

Él se rió

-Ya lo creo -coincidió conmigo

Me pase un rato vagando por mi mente

Bueno, emmett estaba con Rosalie Halen, eso ya lo sabía, pero la pregunta que estaba rondando en la mente era ¿porque me sentí tan mal cuando vi que ella lo besó? ...

-Tierra llamando a Bells-me dijo Jake

Pestañeé varias vece saliendo de mi mente

¿Eh? -pregnté desorientada

Él soltó una risita

-Ya tiene un buen rato que sonó el timbre -me dije

-Mierda -susurré y salí volanda a clase

Cuando llegué al frente de la puerta ya había empezado las clases ..

-Mierda, mierda -murmurba mientras tenía mi mano en mi cara

Suspiré, me tocaba interumpir

Entré y el profesor se quedo callado a la mitad de la clase y me miró, al igual que todos los alumnos que estaban allí. Me sonrojé por tanta atención

-Buenos día señorita ...

\- Isabella, soy nueva, -le digo al profesor.

Este asintió

-Bueno, Isabella llega tarde cinco minutos -respondé mirando su reloj de mano

 _Cinco minutos no es tarde ..._ , pensé

Asiento.

-Lo sé, pero me perdí -mentí-. Además no tenía nadie que me enseñara donde quedaba su salón -y en realidad era cierto

El profesor suspiró

-Vaya a sentarse -me ordenó y yo me fui a otro lado de un compañero deemi clase

Suspiro y saco mi cuaderno para empezar a anotar lo que estaba en la pizarra

-Hola, mi nuevo compañero.

No lo había visto a la cara todavía, así que me sorprendió al ver a Emmett Cullen al lado mío. Mi nuevo compañero, de clase de biología ...

-Hola, soy Isabella, pero prefiero Bella -me presenté-. Isabella es muy formal.

Él sonrió y me ofreciócio

-Soy Emmett Cullen -nos estrechamos la mano y sentí una electricidad-. Pero me puede llamar Em.

Sonreí

-Bueno, Em un gusto conocerte

 _ **Pero que gusto ..,**_ dice mi parte pervertida.

Em era más hermoso y guapo de cera que de lejos. El profesor comenzó su clase y todos los prestamos atención, meno yo, fijandome en el dios que tenía al lado. No me puedo concentrar, así que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Emmett y me sonrojaba.

Llegó un momento en el que el profesor salió de la clase diciendo que tenía algo importante y que vendría entre un tiempo, así que cuando se fue todos los alumnos en eso empezaron hablar y en algunos me miraba y me hizo sentir incómoda con sus miradas .

-Ojala pudiera ponerme una máscara -solté

Yo me sonrojé, ya que Emmett me había oído

-¿Porque? -preguntó curioso

Lo miré

-Porque la gente no me deja de mirar, es como si tuviera algo en el rostro y no pueden dejar de mirarme -admití-. Es incomodo a veces ...

Él asintió

-Entiendo, a veces cuando comienzas en un colegio nuevo, o al menos en este colegio. Son muy ... mirones -completó y yo reí un poco

-Vaya, que lo he notado -le aseguro

Él también se ríe

-Entonces, y ¿de donde vienes?

-De Mérida, es un lugar un poco frío pero es hermosa -digo-. Y no vine sola, vine con mis hermanos menores -le digo

Él asiente

-¿Y te ha gustado este colegio?

Yo asentí

-Sip, conocí a varios amigos y mis hermanos también -admito-. Y bueno, me han contado que eres un integrante del equipo de basquetbol.

Sonrió

-Sip, soy el capitán. Mi hermano mellizo, Edward también es intrigante y mi amigo Jasper también -me dijo-. Ya te debieron decir que los Cullen y los Halen es el grupo "popular" -hizo comillas con sus manos cuando dijeron la palabra popular

Asentí.

-Sip, y eso que yo no pedí detalles -le asegure-. Hasta me dijeron quien eras sus novias sin yo pedirlo

Reimos

-Bueno, Bella. Mi novia es Rosalie y mi hermanita Alice está de novia con el jazz, y mi hermano edward está soltero y sin compromiso -me dije

Suspiré asintiendo

 _Novia, tiene novia ... ¿ves?_ , yo me dije, _no tienesque estar ilusionanda_ .

Bueno, dicen que los hombres más perfectos son los que menos pueden tener. Siempre algunos son gay y otros ya están ocupados. Y emmett era de esos hombres que están muy ocupados, porque gay no es Uffs, lastima, pero era bueno, pero creo que es un fruto prohibido

-Eddie debe de estar esperandome -soltó él

-Eddie? ¿Quién se llama así? Es un nombre muy ... ridiculo -admito

Ríe

-Es mi hermano, Edward, pero yo le digo eddie

Yo sonrojó

-Lo siento -me disculpe

-No te disculpe -me dijo-. Más bien él odia ese apodo

Me reí con él ... he aquí su sonrisa es tan hermosa ..., _no, deja de_ _alabarlo_ , me dije.

El profe por fin entró en la clase y yo por fin logré concentrarme en mi clase de biología. No sabía porqué, pero sentía un poco de celos por Rosalie Halen, pero no estaba segura de si era celoso de que ella es la popular o celos de tener un emmett, pero lo primero en lo que pienso es que es por su belleza

.

.

.

 **Emmmet Pov**

Vaya, su nombre era Isabella y la encantaba que le dijeran Bella.

Bella, su nombre le pegaba ella era tan hermoso y preciosa. Sus ojos marrones achocolatados, su cabello caoba y su cuerpo tan ... oye, ¿porque pienso en ella? Yo tengo novia y tiene nombre, no puedo estar pensando en otra chica que no fuera Rose, no puedo.

Por fin termino la clase de biología y como era la hora de los cursos, pues yo estaba junto con ella y mientras caminaba al salón de música me conseguí con Eddie. Él me miro a mi y luego miro una Bella y no puedo negar que me diga un poquito de rabia al ver que Eddie la miraba con deseo y que le sonrió ocasionando que Bella se sonrojara

-Hola, soy Edward -se presentó-. Edward Cullen, hermano mellizo de Emmett -me señaló

Ella sonrió

-Lo sé, tu debes ser eddie -y se me escapó a la risita cuando veo a eddie pretrificado

Ella lo mira y suelta una risita también

-Pues, ya veo que Em te dijo el estupido apodo que odio -murmuró Eddie fulminandome con la mirada

Bella asintió

-Pues si, Eddie. Y no me parece un apodo tan estúpido -ella le aseguró y miró su reloj de mano-. Ya me tengo que ir, ¿ustedes también?

Edward y yo asentimos y seguimos caminando al estacionamiento. Ella fue adelante de nosotros haciendo que edward y yo tuviéramos una buena vista de su trasero y eddie no dejaba de mirarlo.

Le di un lepazo detrás de la nuca

-Oye, ¿porqué eso? -me preguntó sobandose donde lo golpeé

Lo miré con una cara de: _¿En serio?_

-Ella no es como las demás chicas a las que salgas a coger-le recordé-. Se ve inocente y no quiero que un chico como tú edward la lastime vez.

Él me miró

-Lo sé, entiendo -me aseguro-. ¿Es tu amiga ahora?

Me enconjó de hombros

-No lo sé, pero igual te advierto -le dije

Edward asintió

-Lo sé -repitió-. Pero no puede decir que no está buena -me dijo

Suspiré

-Esta buena, pero no le hagas nada -le advertí

Edward era la clase de chicos que se cojía a toda la población de chicas que se encontraba por el camino. Edward era todo un rompe corazones, un chico que sólo quiere a una chica por una sóla noche. No sé cuando conseguirá una chica que lo controle o que lo maneje

Cuando por fin llegamos al estacionamiento vi que Bella se acercaba a dos chicos grandes musculoso y los saludaba. Un momento... ¡¿esos son sus hermanos menores?!, pero si son unos grandulones, casi de mi tamaño y con eso músculos superdesarrollados. Ella hablaba con ellos de algo y extendió sus manos para que luego unos de los hermanos le diera una clase de llave, ella estaba muy emocionado por algo, pero no sabía de qué.

Luego ellos se acercaron al ferrari deljo que había visto esta mañana al llegar al cole

-¡¿Ese es su coche?! -susurró Eddie impresionado

Yo asentí

-Al parecer -murmuré

Bella antes de entrar al coche en el asiento conductor miro donde nos encontrábamos y se despidió de nosotros con una sonrisa y con un movimiento de mano y luego entró. Arrancó y se fue. Eddie y yo nos encontrábamos asombrados mientras ese coche salía de nuestra vista. Así que ella era dueña de ese coche tan maravilloso que pude haber existido en esta tierra.

Al rato todos los demás muchachos llegaron y nos vieron.

-Has visto a la nueva otra vez? -preguntó Alice

Eddie y yo asentimos

-Sip, y no me lo van a creer. Ella es dueña de ese ferrari -les informó Eddie-. Y sus hermanos son eso tipos musculosos que vimos en el comedor en la tarde. Además, la chica es extremadamente sexi

-Además ella es la hermana mayor de los dos chicos -añadi yo

Ellos se quedaron sorpredido

-Uhg, ella es una chica normal. Aunque tenga un ferrari no significa que sea importante -dijo Rose, y para mi estaba celosa de que ella ya no fuera el centro de atención del instituto

Alice puso los ojos en blanco

-Ella me parece amable -solté-. Me la encontré en mi clase de biología y me pareció chévere. Y como dijo Eddie ella es bonita. -me encogí de hombros

-Rose, deja los celos, vamos -dijo Jazz

Ella miró con cara de ofendida a Jazz

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa de ella? Uffs, por dios, yo sé que soy más hermosas que ella -nos dijo y entro en mi coche

Todos pusimos los ojos en blanco y nos fuimos a cada uno a nuestra casa.

.

.

.

.

Bella Pov

Manejaba metido en mis pensamientos al igual que mis hermanos, y cuando me cansé de divagar en mi mente me dirigí a mi hermanito Seth

Así que Seth.. -empecé a decir-. ¿Te gusta Kaila? -pregunté con una gran sonrisa

Seth se puso nervios y Jake y yo nos reímos

-No se rían chicos, además.. ¿cómo supiste? -preguntó

Puse los ojos en blanco riéndome

-Instinto de hermana mayo, Seth -dije con sarcasmo-. Obviamente es evidente mi hermanito, tu cara de bobo al mirarla te delata -reí un poco más

Luego me puse seria

-Eso sí. Si llegas a embarazarla las bolas que tienes -le dije, aunque no era necesario-. Lo chicos hoy en día dejan a chicas embarazadas por no poder aguantar sus hormonas alborotadas..., Es como si no supieran que existen los condones. Además te lo digo para que cuando tenga relaciones estes pendiente

Me estaba adelantado a los hechos, pero como digo. Hay que prevenir antes de lamentar

-¡Bells! -dijo un avergonzado Seth -. Si ni siquiera somos novios o la conozco

Fruncí el ceño.

-Eso l sé, pero mis instinto de hermanos me dicen que tu y Kaila seran novios -canturree-. Además tu sabes que mis instinto no me fallan

No dijo nada y yo sonreí más. Jake se estaba carcajeando

-Seth.. de pana, tú nunca te das cuenta de que nuestra hermanita es una chica y ella lo sabe todo -fijo entre risa jake-. Y le doy toda la razó, así que usas condo o te quedas sin bolas y sin hijos.

Me reí junto a Jake

-Chicos dejen de reír -nos regañó Seth

Dejamos de reir cuando llegamos a la casa. Mamá se encontraba preparando la cena

-Buenas, buenas, mami -dije entrando a la cocina . ¿Quedo café? Tengo que hacer tarea de cálculo y tu sabes que el café me ayuda a todos eso números raros

Seth se rió

-Hermanita tú y tu obsesión al café -me dijo mientras tomaba agua

Puse los ojos en blanco

-No me juzgues porque tú tienes una obseción y no es nada de comida -le recordé-. Y se llama...

Seth me tapo la boca antes de que dijiera el nombre

-No le digas a mamá -me advertió y yo sólo reí contra su mano todavía pegada en mi boca

Mamá miró confundida a Seth

-¿Qué es? -insistió mamá

Negué con la cabeza y Seth quito su mano de mi boca

-Nada sólo cosas mías -le dije-. Me voy a dar una ducha y porfis, si no hay café empieza a hacerlo.

Subía a mi cuarto, me duche y me vestí con ropa de casa, que consistía de un shorts de dormir y una camiseta negra. Mi cabello estaba recogido en una coleta. Acomode mis cosas en mi escritorio para hacer la tarea de cálculo y bajé a buscar mi taza de café que la necesitaba con urgencia

-Mami? Café? -le pregunté a mi madre y ella me dio mi taza de café

Le sonreí

-Gracias, como te adoro -le dije y subí a mi cuarto

¡Como adoraba el café!

Dos horas después...

Agh, como odio cáculo. Dos malditas horas con estos benditos ejercicios con mi cuarta taza de café.

-Al fin! -mumuré con alivió y guarde mi cuaderno de cálculo en mi bolso

Mamá se asoma por mi puerta de mi cuarto

-Hija, baja a cenar -me dice

Asiento y bajo junto con ella

Mi papi no había llegado todavía, así que todavía mi madre se encontraba sirviendo y mis hermanos acomodando la mesa. Pero de seguro ya vendría por el camino. Cuando terminamos todo papá apereció en el comedor

-¡Papi! -y lo abracé-. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? -le pregunté

Esto era rutinario. Cada vez que llegaba del trabajo yo le preguntaba como había sido todo en su trabajo o su día, cosas así.

Él sonrió

-Pues bien, Billy Black ha sido un dolor para mi, pero ya lo he resuelto dandole un televisor gratis -dijo riendo y yo me reí junto con él

Billy Black era un gran amigo de papá, aunque a veces se volvía un dolor para mi papá y siempre mi padre, para calmarlo, le regalaba un aparato nuevo, como un televisor o un equipo de sonido, cosas así.

-Llegas a tiempo para cenar -dice mi madre acercandose a él

Yo me separé de mi padre y mi madre y papi se diern un gran beso muy.

-Eww...muestra de afecto en sus habitaciones, señoritos. Hay niños presente, ¿sabían? -dijo Seth con cara de asco-. Estamos jovenes para estas escenas. Relaciones en sus cuartos

Mamá, papá y Jake se echaron a reír. Y yo puse los ojos en blanco y luego nos dedicamos a cenar.

-Todo bien el instituto?¿le gusto? -nos preguntó papá

Asentimos

-Sip, ya tenemos muchos amigos y lo mejor de todo es que nadie que somos hijos de Charlie Swan y Renee Swan -me burlé un poco-.

-Y Seth le facino demasiado, más de lo común -añadió Jacob mirando a Seth con na ancha sonrisa

Él nombrado se ruboriza y hizo que mi mamá se interesara más en el tema

-¿Porqué? -preguntó

Yo sonreí

-Porque nuestro Seth le gusta una chica -dije-. Y su nombre es Kaila

Seth empezó a comer si mirar a mamá o a papá

-Awww... nuestro campeo le gusta una chica -dijo-. Pero ya sabes, protección o yo misma te corto las bolas

Seth se atragantó con su comida y Jake, papá y yo nos reímos

-Eso..fue.. lo mismo que dijo Bells -dijo entre risa Jake-. Aunque peor

Mi mamá me miró y me se echó a reír con nosotros

-Ahora soy el payaso de la familia -murmuró Seth mientras comía

.

.

.

 **Bueno, chicos aquí esta el trecer cap, espero que le guste.**

 **Gracias al que ha comentado en mi historia, mucha, muchisima gracias**

 **Att: Bearbelly**


	4. Amiga de Emmett y la llamada de Alec

**Bueno espero que le guste este cap y bueno muchas gracias aquellos que han dejado sus reviews.**

 *****Deje reviews*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Cap 4***

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bella Pov**

Hoy me paré del mismo humor de ayer. ¡Cómo quería que ya fuera sábado ya! Amaba los fines de semanas donde dormía hasta tarde…no hacía tarea de cálculo e iba a otros sitios que no fuera el instituto. Reduciendo todo amaba los fines de semanas.

Suspiré y me levanté de mi cama para darme una gran ducha. Un buen baño hacía que el sueño se me fuera y que me pusiera activa, e hiperactiva. Me quitaba toda la flojera que cargaba cada vez que me paraba temprano.

Mientras me bañaba pensaba en preguntarle a Emmett si podríamos hacer amigos. Ayer hablé con él y me pareció un buen tipo, amable, cariños y muy gracioso, me parecía un buen tipo. Aunque quería preguntarle si quería hacer mi amiga una vocecita en mi cabeza me decía que amigos no era suficiente, pero yo no le paré a eso, esa vocecita estaba loca, además de que Emmett era un tipo comprometido.

¡Oye, yo no soy ninguna loca!, dijo mi conciencia.

Hoy estaba oscuro, sin un rayito de sol, así que el día de hoy iba hacer lluvioso y fría, pero no había empezado a llover. Me podría un atuendo cálido porque no quería morir de frío vistiendo una camiseta con unos shorts de mezclilla, así que me puse un vestido beige, medias negras, botas beige, también, y una chamarra de mezclilla. De peinado me quedaría con el cabello suelto, siempre me gustaba dejarlo libre y verme natural. Obviamente no usé maquillaje y busqué mi paraguas para meterlo en mi bolso, que era una cartera Salvadora Bag de lo más hermoso, que mi madre había promocionado en una de sus tiendas por algún país que ni me acuerdo.

Me miré en el espejo y me encanto lo que vi. Me veía asombrosa, como siempre.

Miré mi reloj de mano y vi que tenía tiempo de sombra para desayunar, así que bajé rapidito a comer.

-Buenos, buenos días –dije mientras entraba al comedor y me encontré con mis dos hermanos sentados y mi madre sirviéndoles sus desayunos.

Mi mamá sonrió

-Buenos, días mi niña –dijo-. Ya te buscaré tu taza de café y tus panqueques

Asentí y ella se fue a la cocina

-Buenos días, bells –dijeron mis hermanos y empezaron a comer

Me senté y esperé mi desayuno muy atenta. Pero de repente sonó mi teléfono y yo me apresuré sacarlo de mi cartera favorita rápidamente.

Cuando logré sacar mi teléfono no logré ver el número de la persona que me estaba así que impresioné cuando me di cuenta de la personita que era

-Hola, señorita sabelotodo –dijo

-¡Alec! –susurré sorprendida.

Alec era unos de mi mejor amigo del mundo. Los conocí antes que mis anteriores amigas o amigos que haya conocido en la tierra. Alec es un amigo desde la infancia y hace unos dos o tres años perdí contacto con él. Él hijo de Aro Vulturis, el gran famoso padre que maneja la empresa de restaurantes que pueden existir y que era un gran amigo de mi papi.

Bueno, Alec y yo nos conocimos cuando tuvimos unos cuatro años, así que prácticamente estuvimos todo el tiempo junto. Pero cuando tuve diez me tuve que mudar y él se tuvo que quedar. Fue una lastimosa separación, pero nos contactábamos muy seguido, pero no sé que paso luego que no nos contactamos más. No sé si es que se la dañó el teléfono o algo porque cada vez que lo llamaba me agarraba contestadora o no respondía simplemente. Me sentí sumamente mal.

-¿Cómo diablos me has contactado? ¿Y porque no me has respondido a mis llamadas desde hace dos años? –le pregunté muy molesta, aunque estaba muy contenta de escucharlo

Él rio un poco

-¿Ni siquiera un hola, sabelotodo? –me regañó-. Y a lo otro, lo que pasa es que el teléfono se me cayó al agua en la piscina por mi estúpida hermanita Jane –me dijo

Ah, Jane era la hermana de él. Ella y yo nos conocimos muy pronto, pero ella me cayó bien, aunque la relación no fuera tan fuerte como la de Alec y yo.

Ella era una chica muy malvada cuando se lo proponía, así que llegué a la conclusión que lo que me estaba diciendo Alec era absolutamente la verdad.

-Entiendo, ¿y cómo conseguiste mi número? –le pregunté curiosa

-Pues mi padre por fin consiguió el número de tu padre y le pidió tu número –me explico-. Y luego me lo dio a mí.

Sonreí

-Qué bueno, volverte a escuchar, ¿sabes? –dije-. Pensé que ya no me hablabas –murmuré

-Yo? ¿dejarle de hablar a la señorita Swan? –dijo ofendido-. Claro que no, no te dejaré tan fácil.

Me reí un poco y vi que mis hermanos me miran con curiosidad por saber con quien estaba hablando

-Oye, voy a poner altavoz para que mis hermanos te escuchen –le avisé a Alec

-De acuerdo

Puse el altavoz y sonreí

-Ya puedes hablar, Alec –le di permiso

Mi mamá llegó en ese momento y me sirvió mi desayuno y me dio mi taza de café que tanto anhelaba desde que me senté en esta silla.

-Hola, hola, Jake y pequeño Seth –empieza a hablar Alec

Mis hermanos y mi madre sonrieron

-Hola, Alec –saludan todos

Yo me reí

-¿Dónde te has metido casanova? –pregunta Jake-. Tenemos tiempo que no somo trio Cool, y menos sin ti

Puse los ojos en blanco

Mis hermanos y Alec también era muy amigos. Eran tan unidos que hicieron un grupo que fue llamado el trio Cool, me daba risa cada vez que hacían las poses cuando decían el nombre de su bendito grupo.

Mama sonrió

-Bueno, en estos momento estoy en el Caribe –nos dice-. Estoy muy bronceado por si me lo pregunta. Y soy la envidia en mi escuela por los hombres y perseguidos por miles de mujeres

Mamá y yo no reímos. Alec a veces era un creído

-Ya veo –dice Seth-. ¿Y ya está con una chica permanentemente, rompe corazones?

Se escuchó una carcajada por parte de Alec

-Yo? Alec Vulturis? ¿Comprometido? –dijo en tono ofendido-. Pues claro que no, yo soy un hombre libre que no piensa comprometerse. Tengo que compartir con las demás chicas que me quedan por conocer, no puedo defraudarlas comprometiéndome

Todos pusimos los ojos en blanco.

-Cariño, ¿no crees que sería mejor tener sólo una chica? –le pregunta mi madre

Ya me imaginaba a Alec negando con la cabeza

-Pues nop, no he conocido a esa chica tan especial -respondiendo Alec alargando la en el tan.

Mi madre niega con la cabeza y se va

-Bueno, Alec se nos va hacer tarde para ir al instituto, luego te llamo –le dije

-De acuerdo, adioses chicos

-Adiós, Alec –se despidieron mis hermanos

Colgué y empecé a devorar mi desayuno rápidamente, ya que se nos estaba haciendo tarde para ir al instituto

-De acuerdo chicos creo que ya es hora para que nos vayamos –les dije y nos fuimos al garaje.

Estaba pensando en llevarme otra vez el Ferrari. De todas maneras, ya lo habían visto ayer, ¿Qué tanto si lo volvía a llevar? Además, si llevaba otro coche, de seguro atraería más atención de la que quería y de la que no quería.

Me monten en el asiento conductor, Jake se sentó en el asiento al lado mío dejando a Seth atrás. Estábamos en silencio cómodo sin decir nada o ver nada. Por manía vi por el espejito, que deba una buena vista al asiento de atrás, que Seth estaba muy vestido y muy sexi, algo raro en él, pero luego sonreír al darme cuanta del porque estaba vestido, así

Miré a mi hermano Jake y luego miré hacia la carretera con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa

-Oye, Seth –lo llamé y él volteó a verme-. Ahorita me acabo de dar cuenta que estás demasiado arreglado, ¿no lo crees Jake? –le pregunté a Jake

Esté soltó una carcajada

-Pues sip, se lo había dicho desde que lo vi está mañana –me aseguro

-Chicos, está es mi manera de vestir de siempre –nos dice Seth.

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Seth, tu no me mientes ni con chocolate. ¿te acuerdas que soy tu hermana? –le pregunté-. Yo sé todo y sé si me está mintiendo. Así que yo sé que te vestiste así por nuestra querida Kaila. Y no me lo niegues.

Seth suspiró iba a decir algo, pero da la casualidad que llegamos al instituto y no dice nada

-De acuerdo, ya llegamos –murmuré.

Estacioné el coche y luego salimos.

-Bueno, chicos creo que llegamos con tiempo de sobra y yo pensando que llegábamos tarde –admití y miré mi reloj de mano-. Tenemos cuarenta minutos antes de entrar, casi una hora

Kaila se acercó a nosotros

-Hola –nos saludó a todos y nosotros la saludamos también.

Seth la estaba viendo como un tonto, así que le di un codazo para que volviera en si

-Auch –se quejó-. ¿Por qué el golpe? –pregunta y Jake se ríe bajito

Sonreí y puse los ojos en blanco

-La estabas viendo como un bobo –respondí bajito para que Kaila no escuchara

Y Seth se sonrojó.

-Pensé que vendría más tarde –murmuró Kaila

Suspiré

-Así era el plan, pero pensé que era tarde y vinimos a la carrera, literalmente –le dije-. Y bueno, venimos con tiempo de sobra, aunque así tenemos tiempo de sobras antes de pasar casi todo el día sentados escuchando a los profesores molestos, sobre todo el de cálculo

Todos rieron

-Odias esa materia y al profesor, ¿cierto? –pregunta Kaila

Asiento

-A la materia sí, pero al profesor más o menos –digo-. Ese profesor de sueño cada vez que abre su boca y habla de esos benditos número y fracciones que yo no sé y ni entiendo

Todos nosotros volvimos a reír.

-Hola –nos saluda chica pequeña que reconocí como Alice Cullen y está venía acompañada con los demás Cullen y Halen.

Fruncí el ceño, pero de toda manera les sonreí al todo el grupo amablemente.

-Hola –saludo a todos-. ¿Se le ofrece algo? –pregunté muy amable y curiosa

Todos negaron

-Venimos a saludar, sólo eso –respondió Emmett-. Además, los chicos querían conocer a los estudiantes nuevos –nos explicó.

Asentí.

-Ah… -fue lo único que dije

Alice fue la primera en hablar y cortar el silencio incomodo

-Bueno, yo soy Alice Cullen, aunque eso ya lo debes de saber –adivino y yo asentí-. Bueno, es un gusto y tengo el gran presentimiento que seremos grandes amigas

Alice me parecía muy amigable y una chica chévere.

-Bueno, él es mi novio Jazz –me señaló Jasper-. Mis hermanitos Edward y Emmett, que de seguro ya se conocieron, y de ultimo está Rose, que es hermana de Jazz y novia de Em –señaló a Rosalie que me estaba mirando con una mirada…no sé, ¿asesina quizás? -, pero bueno, eso ya lo sabías. Bueno, nosotros queríamos darle la bienvenida en este colegio y todo, porque ayer no lo pudimos hacer.

Todos asentimos

-Bueno, gracias por venir a saludarnos –dije-. Bueno, yo soy Isabella, pero díganme Bella –empecé a decir-. Ah, estos son mis hermanos menores Jacob y Seth

Mis hermanos los saludaron

-¿Tus hermanos menores? Ellos son tan…-empezó decir Jasper

-Lo sé, ellos son enorme y yo pequeña, pero sigo siendo su hermana mayor –le dije-. Y no, no toman esteroides.

Todos reímos, menos Rosalie.

Sonó el timbre de comienzo a clase.

-Bueno, espero conocerlos más –nos dijo Alice y empezó a irse dando brinquitos junto a su novio.

Busqué mi horario de clase y me di cuenta que hoy me tocaba inglés, una materia que me iba muy bien y que me parecía interesante. Mientras me dirigía a la clase que me tocaba mi mente divagaba preguntando me porque Rosalie me miraba de esa manera, ¿qué le había hecho?

Mi día paso así, tranquila y sin nada interesante. En una de las clases me encontré con Alice y nos sentamos junta hablar de todo y de nada. Me habló de como era cada, uno de su grupo y también me dijo que ella era amante de la moda. Alice era una chica hiperactiva y adorable, nos volvimos amigas de inmediato.

-Se nota que a todos les agradas –me dice mi Jake mientras hacíamos la cola para buscar la comida en la cafetería

Me encogí de hombros.

-No sé, también me agrada los Cullen, pero la tal Rosalie Halen no le caigo bien –admití-. Y a mí tampoco me cae bien –le aseguré

Fruncí el ceño

No me caía bien. La odiaba, desde que tuve obligada a sentarme con ella en clase de Historia…, Ella se crea la más hermosas de la escuela, la más cool y también me dijo que yo no era comparada con ella. Yo sólo la miré y le sonreí falsamente como sino me importara, y es que no me importaba, eso al parecer la hizo enojar más, pero yo no le paré.

Rosalie era una chica…que odiaba con toda mi alma y no sabía por qué. Sé que es porque es una creída de primer lugar y todo, pero eso no debía enojarme tanto con ella.

 ** _La odias tanto porque tiene a Emmett, a tu dios caliente_** , me dijo mi conciencia. No, me niego rotundamente a esa posibilidad, debía ser por otras cosas, y eso no tendría nada que ver con Emmett. Emmett, solamente era mi amigo, o eso creía.

-Bueno, Rosalie no es una chica de agradar, Bells –me dijo Seth-. Una fruta agría y celosa. Una barbie diabólica

Me reí de su apodo

-¿Barbie diabólica? –pregunté con una risita-. Dame eso cinco, es un apodo perfecto

Y chocamos los cinco y luego nos echamos a reír.

-Bueno, me he dado cuenta que un Cullen en especifico te ha estado dando miraditas –empieza decir Seth

Frunzo el ceño confundida

-¿Quién? –pregunto curiosa.

 **¡De seguro es Emmett!,** dice mi conciencia, pero yo no me hago ilusiones. Además de que todo lo que decía mi conciencia era una locura, bueno, cuando hablaba de Em, claro. Yo no sé que tenía mi gran conciencia que no entendía que Emmett estaba enamorado y yo no sentía nada por ese chico. Además, si sentía algo por Em, era atracción y nada más, él era atractivo y yo todavía era una adolescente con hormonas.

Sip, síguete diciendo eso. Síguete engañando, me dice mi conciencia, pero lo que yo digo es verdad, tu sientes más que atracción hacia Em.

-Edward Cullen –dice Jake y yo me sorprendí al escuchar el nombre de Eddie.

¿Edward Cullen? ¿Mirándome? No… eso es imposible, además yo no me he dado cuenta de sus miraditas, además Edward no era mi tipo de chico, a simple vista se le notaba que era un mujeriego y que se acostaba con toda chica que se encontrara por el camino y yo no iba hacer una de esas, yo no iba hacer otra presa para él. Aunque no puedo decir eso sin siquiera conocerla, siendo sincera sólo sé su nombre y apellido.

-¿Edward Cullen? No lo creo –digo-. Además, no me he dado cuenta de sus miraditas –me encojo de hombros

Eso era cierto

Ellos asienten y empezamos a comer y al rato llegan nuestros amigos de ayer.

Angela y Kaila me había invitado a ir un día de chicas con ellas en mí casa, al igual que los chicos les pidieron a mis hermanos reunirse para un día de chicos, pero nosotros dijimos que, para otro día, ya que todavía estábamos ocupado con nuestra mudanza, pero en realidad eso no era cierto. Nosotros todavía no queríamos que se dieran cuenta que éramos millonario y que éramos Swan.

-Me parece bien, pero pronto planearemos una noche de chicas –dice Angela emocionada al igual que Kaila

Yo asiento.

-Claro, muy pronto –digo no muy segura

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Entonces, ayer no tuve la gran oportunidad de preguntarte, o más bien aclararme, si somo amigos –empezó a decir Emmett mientras el profesor explicaba la clase que ya me sabía de memoria

Él sonrió con eso malditos hoyuelos hermosos ocasionando que me sonrojara.

-Bueno, a mi me encantaría ser tu amiga –mentirosa, canturreo mi conciencia-. Eso si tú quieres, claro –le miro

Él asiente

-Me parece excelente que seas mi amiga –dijo emocionado-. Además, me pareces una chica amable cariñosa, linda y quiero conocerte, ¿sabes? –me preguntó

Asentí.

¿Amigos? Sabes que eso no es suficiente para ti y menos para mí, dijo mi conciencia, amigos no es suficiente y eso lo sabes. No le hice caso a mi conciencia, como siempre...

-Bueno, como no nos conocemos, ¿Por qué no jugamos a las veinte preguntas? -me propone

Suelto una risita

-Bueno, un juego de niños, pero sip, acepto –acepté su juego

Pasamos un rato preguntando cosas así, como tu color favorito y eso.

Me di cuenta de muchas cosas de Em hoy con esas veinte preguntas, ahora sé que adora los oso grizzli y que su color favorito es el azul como el cielo. También sé que adora las películas de acción, comedia y de terror, pero odia las pelis de romance, sé que le encantaría ser un gran basquetbolista o un gran futbolista, también se que ama el chocolate al igual que yo y adora ver las estrellas por la noche. Sé que ama los perros y odia los gatos, sé que le gusta los días soleados, aunque amo los lluvioso porque son relajantes y día en lo que ama dormir. Sé que adora el arroz con pollo frito, dice que es su plato favorito. Sé que le gustaría ir a Brasil o algún país extrajeron y viajar por el mundo. Sé que él odia a la gente hipócrita y que adora el atardecer, también sé que sus músicas favoritas son las de reguetón, electro, rock, y muchas más….

Vaya, se muchas cosas que… hace que quiera más a Em, pero no la manera de un amigo

Emmett Pov

Vaya, se ve que todo el grupo adoró a bella, menos Rose.

No sé que tiene Rose contra Bella si ni siquiera la conoce, aunque siendo sincero yo tampoco. Sólo sé su nombre y nada más, ni siquiera sé su apellido, pero eso no me importa mucho que digamos. Sólo quiero saber algo de ella, conocerla. Ser su amigo e iba a preguntarle cuando entráramos juntos a biología.

Rose solo se quejaba de Bella y que era una chica que le gustaba fanfarronear su coche, pero no se comparaba con su belleza. Yo sólo rodeaba los ojos, al igual que los demás ante sus comentarios.

-Rosalie, aunque mil veces lo digas, Bella sigue siendo una persona extraordinaria y más hermosa que tú –dijo Alice mientras agarraba una manzana y la mordió-. Además, somos amigas –añadió cuando terminó de masticar-. Y la voy a invitar a ir de compra conmigo

Eddie suspiró.

-Alice, no traumes a la chica –le suplicó-. No la hagas correr te terror cada vez que te vea y recuerde el dolor que vivió contigo de compras. Y te dirá el duende diabólico

Me carcajeo

-¿Duende diabólico? –me vuelvo a reír-. Y atengo un nuevo apodo para el duende –digo muy emocionado.

-Ja, ja –se ríe sarcásticamente Alice-. Muy graciosos, les doy un aplauso.

Rosalie no presta atención a nuestra interacción y ni siquiera escucha la conversación, sólo está metida en su teléfono. Rosalie era una persona que sólo amaba la moda, su belleza y las redes sociales para nada más tomarse fotos y publicarlas en su perfil o a sus seguidores. Puedo decir que en ninguna foto que ella se toma salgo yo y, aunque no lo diga, eso me duele.

De repente visualizo a Bella en la cola de comida y veo que habla con sus hermanos, me concentro en sus gestos. Hubo un momento que frunce el ceño y parece metida en sus pensamientos, luego Seth dice algo que parece divertirle a ella y ella choca los cinco con Seth y luego ellos tres se echan a reír. Veo que se van a la mesa donde estaban sentados ayer y empieza a comer y solo le prestó atención a Bella.

Tengo que decir que no le he prestado mucha atención a atuendo, pero recordándolo horita se veía linda y…sexi.

 _Woo… ¿acabo de decirle una chica que apenas conozco ayer?,_ pensé, _esto está mal_. **Claro que no lo está** , dice mi conciencia, **es normal que pienses que ella es sexi porque los es hermano.**

Niego con la cabeza. No debo de pensar en Bella de esa manera, no puedo.

Rose me agarra desprevenido y me da un beso enorme y yo le correspondo automáticamente. Sus besos ya no eran tan especiales como cuando nos besamos por primera vez a los 14 años, los sentía ahora apagado y todos era con un toque de lujuria, bueno, completamente, de lujuria. Debo decir que quiero a Rose, pero siento que ya no es como antes, pero no me atrevo a decirlo por qué. no sé. Ella ha sido mi primera chica a la cual he tenido una relación seria y no sé si pueda conseguir otra con la cual experimente una relación seria y siendo sincero yo no quiero ser como Edward. Eddie piensa quedarse soltero toda la vida, pero yo no, yo no pienso en eso.

-Emmett, ¿en que piensas? –me pregunta Rose y yo niego con la cabeza

Me encojo de hombros para restarle importancia

-En nada, Rosie -le aseguro

Ella frunce el ceño ante el apodo

-Emmett…sabes que no me gusta que me diga Rosie –se quejó-. Dime Rose, Rosie es… muy infantil

Frunzo el ceño

-Pero, Rosie es un apodo que me gusta y yo quiero decirte, así –le digo-. Me parece lindo, además de que las parejas se dan apodos dulces y lindo como Rosie -le explicó

Ella bufó

-Pero nosotros no somos esa clase de pareja que se dan pondo tontos e infantiles –dice ahora un poco molesta

Sus palabras me lastima, pero no lo demuestro. Sólo le sonrió con una sonrisa falsa.

-De acuerdo, no te diré más Rosie, Rose –le prometí-. Creo que ya es hora de que vaya a clase –digo mientras miró mi teléfono.

Me paré de la mesa y Rose me dio otro beso desprevenido antes de irme. Me sentía confundido porque normalmente ella no me besaba, así, al menos ella me daba uno o dos besos como mínimo y todo ella no me los daba desprevenido.

Tengo que admitir que estaba emocionado por ir a clase de biología y no era por la materia como o por la enseñanza que me daría, sino que, aunque lo negara, estaba emocionado por ver a Bella y poder hablar con ella.

Ay, Emmett, en que te estas metiendo, me dijo mi subconsciente. Ni yo mismo sé en lo que me estoy metiendo siendo sincero.

-Hola, Em –me saluda Bella mientras me siento a su lado.

Sonreí. Su voz era la más hermosa

-Hola, Bells –la saludé y le di un beso en la mejilla en modo de saludo

Se sonrojo. Awww… ese sonrojo era taaan hermoso.

-¿Cómo estás? –le pregunte

Y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, supongo. Tu hermana es muy activa, no mentías –me informó-. Además, ella dijo que ahora era una gran super amiga mía al igual que tu eres mi mejor amigo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Por alguna razón que desconozco no me sentía bien con la etiqueta de amigo para Bella, pero bueno, no podía hacer nada.

-Ay, si, Alice puede ser un poco…imperativa de vez en cuando –digo-. Y eso que no toma cafeína –ella se rió

Asintió

-Ya lo creo, hablaba sin parar –vuelve a reír

Es tan hermosa cuando ríe…

.

.

.

.

Bella Pov

Estaba saliendo de al estacionamiento y Alice apareció de la nada con una gran sonrisa que tuve un poco de miedo.

-Hola, Alice –la saludo-. ¿Pasa algo? –le pregunté

Ella negó

-No, solo que después de la clase que tuvimos juntas y hablas tuve la gran idea de invitarte a un día de compras conmigo –me dijo-. Sólo seremos tu y yo me aseguró

Me mordí el labio inferior con duda

-No sé… ¿Cuándo será? –le pregunté

-Este sábado. Anda, aceptas, siiii –me suplicó y juro por dios que no puede resistirme a sus suplica. Parecía los ojitos de un perro pequeño, y eso ojitos era irresistible

Asentí y ella chilló

-De acuerdo, iré –acepté con una sonrisa

Ella me abrazó feliz

-Te juro que no te arrepentirás –me aseguro y se fue dando saltitos hacia su novio Jasper Halen.

Tenía la gran impresión que iba arrepentir de aceptar ir de compras con Alce, pero bueno, no me puedo negar a ir con ella por sus suplicas y, además, así podré comprar más ropa bonita y conocer este lugar.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Bueno, espero que le gusten y lo hayan disfrutado**

 **Att: Bearbelly**


End file.
